


Beginnings

by Cindercat13



Series: Omnitrix: The transformation hero [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Gen, Izuku has a suport item like the omnitrix but it is not the omnitrix, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Omnitrix, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, alien trasformations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindercat13/pseuds/Cindercat13
Summary: Izuku Midoryia has a quirk that lets him turn into 50 forms. All of which have amazing power and none look the same. See how his classmates react to the growing power this meadow haired boy can possess.(This is the start of how Izuku discovered his quirk and how all of his first transformations happen. And how he works his way through school and how life throws him some obstacles here and there.)
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Omnitrix: The transformation hero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836340
Comments: 41
Kudos: 122





	1. Beginnings- part 1: Creation of the omnitrix is the blast

“Come on Izu, we better get the ball off of them,” a young toddler at three years old with blonde spikey hair and red eyes says as he’s running alongside another boy with green hair and eyes. “I’m trying Kacchan,” the boy says as his eyes never leave the ball. They were playing kickball in the playground of their kindergarten against two other kids their age who were running to the goal with the ball spinning at their feet. The boy who was called Izu was Izuku Midoriya, and the boy who he called Kacchan what Katsuki Bakugou, the two might as well have been born at the hip because they were inseparable as best friends, and thus they, of course, would be playing this game together, obviously.  
  
The two kids they were playing against were only a little bit away from the goal and the one with the ball was about to make the finale kick when Izuku was suddenly in front of the kid and kicked the ball away from him and then had it at his feet. But something was off. Izuku was quite literally on fire as he ran with the ball back to the other end of the field and as he was running the grass under him was catching fire and his body was quickly being engulfed with flames, as they climbed up his body taking over the toddler’s frame only leaving his silhouette in a blazing inferno. As Katsuki watched with amazement, Izuku winded his foot back and kicked as hard as he could turning the ball into a fireball as it was sent blasting into the goal, destroying it.   
  
Izuku after having his adrenalin rush pass realized that he, A: destroyed the goal and B: that he was on fire. Izuku started screaming and panicking as much as a four year old could that he was on fire but when he realized that he was on fire, and okay, he calmed down a bit and started to give himself a proper look over. He was a being that looked like it was raised on a volcano with a magma like body that was covered in brown rocks, his entire skull ablaze, radiating fire. This creature’s entire physique was radiating with fire. He had a magma-based body which was composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by brown rocks. A fire-based entity from just looking as him easily. His body radiated a high amount of heat that the others could feel from where they were standing. His feet had a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. He was small with a thin body and an oversized head, still giving the impression that he was a child.  
  
When Izuku was looking himself over Katsuki came up and looked at the changed boy. He could feel the heat getting tenser and tenser the closer he got and once he got close enough Izuku then saw him out the corner of his eye and watched as his friend approached him with what looked like a stern concerned expression. “Kacchan… I think my quirk just came!” a voice that didn’t sound like Izuku spoke through the sentient magma, but it was the same energy as the young boy that Katsuki could recognize out of a crowd. The blonds crimson eyes widened and his grin even more so. “Holy shoot Izu! You look awesome!” Katsuki said as he gently reached out and brushed his fingers over the rock that covered Izuku, it burnt a little bit but he couldn’t help but feel so excited as the two smiled at each other.  
  
One of the kids they were playing against went to get a teacher, and after things were cleaned up and put out they called Izuku’s mother, Inko Midoriya, to pick him up. When she got there she was greeted to a still on fire Izuku and Katsuki playing together as Izuku chased the other boy while the other ran away, but this time they were playing on ashfelt. When the adults realized that Izuku would just set fire to Inko’s car they called in a doctor who specialized in situations like this.  
After they did what little tests they could do on Izuku without him melting the equipment, they asked for her to call up Izuku’s father, Hisashi Midoriya, for any clarification to Izuku’s quirk since it was clear that his quirk didn’t come from her. When Inko got a hold of him he said for him to be put on speaker in front of the doctor so he could explain his quirk.  
  
Hisashi explained that this seemed to be a more powerful version of his own quirk, omni. Omni was a quirk that gives the user transformations of various abilities, and that it was very dangerous to not just the people around them, but to themselves. It was a quirk that required a permanent support item to be surgically added or else the user will transform uncontrollably and if they transform too much to quickly then some serious consequences will happen, the only reason he himself breathed fire was because he didn’t get this item until it was too late, it was at that point for him where it affected his real body. Hisashi said that he would be catching the next plane down to talk to Izuku about this and to walk the doctors through about the device. And with that, he hung up.  
  
Izuku then changed back two hours later but had a fever and was really tired, so they brought him to the hospital since Hisashi said he would be meeting them there tomorrow anyway. Izuku slept the rest of the day and into the morning of the next, when he woke up Katsuki was there since he was allowed to visit him before he went into surgery. When the time came for him to go under, the support item was introduced to be a very complex piece.  
  
The first part was the one that was actually attached to his arm by the bone, it was a high tech piece that locked and held the other parts down, but was also a quirk canceler like the handcuffs that the police would use to capture villains. And it would only be inactivated when the whole item was put together. This part was for more of a safety purpose than anything else and also for when Izuku needed a shower.  
  
The next layer, or part, of the item, was linked to his brain. The whole item as its main purpose was to stop Izuku from changing uncontrollably, but also so he could have control for when he did use his quirk. The idea was that a diel would show a silhouette of Izuku’s transformations and when he pushed the diel down he would change into that form. But it would just look like an awkward watch if it wasn’t linked to his brain to actually activate that transformation, so this piece was a communicator to his brain.  
  
The next was like a computer of sorts. Hisashi said that every time Izuku would change he would ruin his clothes, so, this part would make him a self-healing fabric that was normally used for hero’s with transformation quirks, so he wouldn’t be naked every time he changed, and it would keep the attire he was wearing in a sort of storage, so when he changed back he would be wearing the same thing from before he transformed. And it acted as a memory disc for Izuku’s transformations as Hisashi said that he would be getting more transformations as he got older.  
  
The last was the dial itself and its cover. The colouring of it was green for the sake of it matching Izuku’s colours but the diel would change colours for different purposes. It would flash red for when Izuku needed a cool-down period and while in that time he wouldn’t be able to use his quirk again until it turned back to green and the diel would spin and turn yellow if Izuku’s body was discovering a new transformation.  
  
When the item was securely on and ready to go all they had to do was wait until Izuku woke up so Hisashi could explain the item to him. The Bakugou’s were present for when Izuku woke up, and they listened closely from the side as Hisashi explained the support item to Izuku. Katsuki was really intrigued by it and about Izuku’s quirk so he sat next to the green coloured boy on his hospital bed as they listened in. Hisashi sat on the bed in front of Izuku as he became ready to explain how the complex contraption worked he would be wearing for the rest of his life. The item itself was on Izuku’s left arm while Hisashi mirrored his son with having his on his right.  
  
“Okay Izu, this item is so you can have a better control over your quirk, because, if you didn’t have it, you could get really hurt, and you could hurt others around you,” Hisashi says as he points to the first layer that was attached to Izuku’s arm. The toddler himself was only a few hours out of surgery and had a drip going into his arm with pain killers so his arm could start to heal. The other pieces were off and sitting further down the bed behind Hisashi.  
“This first piece here it so that your quirk doesn’t work until all of the other pieces are on it first. Think of it as a puzzle, you can’t see the picture properly until all of the pieces are together.” So far the boys followed. “So is it like the handcuffs that the police use to capture villains?” Katsuki asks. “Sort of, there are a few different methods for using technology like that. Some people have admitter quirks that won’t stop going off, and what they do is that they have this sort of technology as jewellery or accessories, and when they take it off they can use their quirk. But moving on.”  
Hisashi then grabs the next piece along with two other parts that looked like plastic and rubber. “This part is connected to your head in a sense it reads your mind, it searches for when you want to use your quirk or not, and these two bits are guards for the ones I mentioned before.” “So those are like a phone cover,” Izuku says. “Exactly like a phone cover,”  
Hisashi continues and grabs the second last piece.  
  
“This piece is like a storage box, it keeps a self-healing fabric in it that turns into your clothes for when you transform, and it also keeps a disk that has silhouettes of your transformations, so you know which one you’re going to change into.”  
He grabs the last piece. “This last one is the armour for the whole thing and this diel is very important.” He says while holding the peace in front of them.  
  
“This shows the silhouettes of your transformations, and it will change colours depending on different things. It will turn red when you are unable to transform, and it will flash red three seconds before you change back.” Katsuki raises his hand, “why would he not be allowed to change?” the toddler asks sounding confused. “Well if Izuku changes too much he could hurt his normal body, like what I have done. I have a similar fire look to what Izu has, and when I was his age I didn’t have this.” He says pointing to his own support device that was on his right arm.  
  
“So, when I kept changing back to quickly I was eventually able to breathe fire like I can now. But I got lucky… Izu might not. Think of what I have as an ugly scar, Izu might turn on fire all the time, and that could be like missing a foot, so that’s why this helps him. But for now he has a time limit to how long he can change for, which is fifteen minutes. But he also has a fifteen minute recharge.” “So when fifteen minutes is gone this will flash red three times for the last three seconds,” Izuku said understanding, “yes! Exactly, now.” Hisashi points to the top of the diel.  
  
“This will spin and turn yellow when your body is making a new form. When the spinning stops it will beep a bit and then when that stops Izu will become a new form for the rest of the day, but when the day is up it will flash red again and then he will change back.” “He can get more?!” the other adults in the room shout in unison. Hisashi continues, “yes, he will get more the older he gets and he will stop around his twenties,” Hisashi looks back at the other layers of Izuku’s support item to see if he’s missed anything when he believes that he’s covered everything he then looks at his son. “Any questions?” he asks.  
  
Izuku thinks for a second before asking, “How many transformations will I get in a year?” Izuku asks. “I don’t know. This is your quirk after all Izu, it's just similar to mine. You could get more than me for all I know.” Hisashi answers, “Can he put the thing together now so we can see his quirk again?” Katsuki asks having been quiet for most of the time. “Ah! That’s the other thing, he needs to let this first peace heal for a bit before he can use his quirk again, in fact, it needs to be put into a cast so it can heal. The nurse said the doctor will be in shortly for that.” “Could I be a hero with my quirk?” Izuku asks. “Of course you could Izu, there’s no doubt in my mind about that,” Hisashi says smiling at his son who returns the gesture.  
  
After that, the family did a bit more catching up before the doctor came in with the supplies to make a cast. And with that Hisashi says goodbye to Izuku and Inko as he has to catch the next plane back to work, but not before Izuku asks if he could have a manual of sorts for his support item. Hisashi laughs and says he’ll have one made for him and send it through the mail and if Izuku has any more questions he can always call him. Izuku smiles as he watches his father leave.  
After Izuku’s cast is on and set he is sent home and Inko declares a small party is in order for Izuku’s new quirk, the Bakugou’s are of course invited, and while the parents chat in the living room with some tea the kids play and watch the tv with some cake at their laps.  
  
The next day the other kindergarteners awe at Izuku for what they saw of his quirk and listen closely as Izuku talks about his support item. Weeks pass by and Izuku has his cast removed, and afterwards, he has his arm become accustomed to the weight he will have on his arm. He then walks back into kindergarten proudly showing off his proper support item and also showing off his quirk to the others.  
  
  
After a few months to near the end of the school year, the two bond and play as the happiest of friends but there were, of course, some hiccups along the way. It had been a few weeks and the two were playing a game of hopscotch in the playgrounds when a thought entered Katsuki’s head. “Hey… Izu.” Katsuki says turning to his green friend. Said boy looks up with a smile at his friend, “yeah?” he asks. “I just had a thought. Your support item, I just realized that it holds you back” the blonde boy says pointing to said item.  
  
Izuku just becomes confused… his support item didn’t hold him back, it was to help him control his quirk. “I don’t understand what you mean Kacchan… my watch just helps me control my quirk,” the two had agreed that it was a watch despite it actually not telling the time a while ago. “But your dad said that you would be switching a lot faster if you didn’t have it on your arm, and he said that it cancels your quirk when one of its pieces is missing. So doesn’t it by that logic hinder your power?” Izuku honestly had no answer to that, he just looked down at the green plastic and metal that was attached to his arm.

At the end of the day, Mitsuki came to pick both the boys up since it was a long weekend and Izuku was staying over at their house while Inko was out for work. It was around the afternoon as Katsuki’s parents were preparing to make dinner when Izuku had to ask an adult if he really was weaker because of his watch. “Hey, umm… auntie Mitsuki?” Izuku asked as he sat at the table opposite to Katsuki with some paper and crayons in front of him with a half-drawn All Might picture made. “Yeah squirt? What is it?” the mother asked as she continued to fill a pot with water and as her husband got some things out from the fridge. “Umm… does my watch hinder my power?”  
  
The parents stopped what they were doing and looked at the green toddler. “What brought this up?” she asked almost sounding surprised. “Me and Kacchan were talking today and he said he realized something. That my watch hindered my power. Because dad said that if I didn’t have it I would be switching faster and that it outright stops my quirk unless I hit a button.”  
The two adults looked at each other and then Masaru Bakugou, Katsuki’s father, sat in between the two at the table. “No Izu, your watch doesn’t hinder your quirk. There is a difference between control and power.” The man said. “How?” Katsuki asked sounding confused.  
  
Masaru then got up and walked over to the couches lifting up two pillows, “Control is not power. Control is lifting up these pillows, power is seeing how hard you can hit them together. Think of your watch being what picks up the pillow, but your transformations are the power that slams them together, your watch only lets you hold your quirk so you can get started on activating your power, your transformations, and by extent, your hands are your power. So no, you are not weak Izuku.” “Because for the majority of the time, you can’t have power without control over it first,” Mitsuki says ending her husband’s little monologue and then looking at her son with an expression that seemed only he could understand.  
  
Katsuki then stood up from his chair and walked over to Izuku with what looked like a pout. He then extended his arm out abruptly and looked at Izuku. “I’m sorry for making you feel bad Izu. I hope you can forgive me.” Izuku smiles and then hops down from his seat then taking Katsuki’s hand and giving it a firm shake, “It’s okay Kacchan, but next time don’t say stuff like that. It’s really mean.” Izuku then flops onto Katsuki hiving him a soft hug. The blonde blushes a bit but then quickly returns the action. “Do you think you can be there then for when I slip up?” the toddler asks, “Sure!” the toddler says before posing into a familiar stand, “I’ll be there!” the green child says mimicking the tone of All Might’s iconic line with his arm that had his watch on it in the air.  
After a few seconds, they hear a small beeping a whirring sound, when they look up they are greeted to see Izuku’s watch had turned yellow and was spinning.  
  
The two look back at each other and then smile so bright that they might be rivalling All Might’s signature grin. “Oh my god, I’m getting a new transformation!” Izuku shouts as he starts to jump up and down with his arm in the air, “Oh my god awesome!” Katsuki shouts as well as he jumps with Izuku. “Woah, calm down you two you still have to wait for it to stop to see what it might look like,” Masaru says as he takes a look at the spinning dial on Izuku’s arm.  
  
The two calm down but are still giddy for the rest of the night as they speed eat through dinner and dessert as if expecting the watch to speed up with them. But by the time the two head up to Katsuki’s room they sit on his bed watching some movies as they waited patiently for the watch to starts beeping. But they fall asleep next to each other before that happens, exhausted from all the excitement from earlier.  
Mitsuki checks on them a little after midnight to find the two asleep as Izuku’s watch kept on spinning. She turns Katsuki’s TV off and pulls the covers over them, giving Katsuki a kiss on the head and stroking Izuku’s cheek before she turns on a nightlight and leaves. She had a funny feeling that they all were gonna be in for a surprise in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izuku gets a new form every three months. Every January, April, July, and October, this passage of time is what I will refer to as a term instead of a trimester because as far as I know Japan only has three of those otherwise it would be every school trimester.


	2. Beginnings- part 2: twice as tall, twice as strong, and twice as many limbs

Katsuki woke up feeling warm and snug as he slowly had his brain wake up. He could feel that he was leaning against something that he sensed was human, and that they were hugging him closely from under a blanket. He then remembered the details of last night and remembered that Izuku and him had fallen asleep together. He wasn’t that freaked out because they have done this tones of times before.  
The boy slowly fluttered his eyes open to be met with a white t-shirt that was covering his whole vision. He then recalled that he and Izuku were waiting for his watch to stop spinning so they could see his new transformation, he guessed that they must have slept through it.  
  
Katsuki then sat up properly to see who he could only assume to be Izuku sleeping still. He appeared to be tall and humanoid with well-developed muscles, two pairs of four-fingered arms, and red skin. A black stripe going from his chin to his lower lip, and he had four eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them.  
He was wearing a white t-shirt with a black line going down and around the neck, then extending down the front and over the shoulders, black pants, and black fingerless gloves and he appeared to be wearing the watch’s symbol on his upper left shoulder. He looked like a sort of preteen with a good build, skinny, and his upper eyes looked much larger. His t-shirt was also worn somewhat loosely.  
  
Katsuki then realized how small he was to Izuku, he must have looked like a teddy bear to him. Katsuki shakes his thoughts away and checks to see the time. The clock hanging from above his door read it was eight-thirty, a decent enough time to get up.  
The young firework looked back down at Izuku’s sleeping form and gave his shoulder a shake. The transformed boy stirred but didn’t wake. “Hey Izu, come on get up,” Katsuki said shaking him again. The transformed toddler groaned sitting up and looked over to his friend rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Katsuki was met with pupilless and irisless eyes that were completely orange and a sort of gruff voice, “Kacchan…” the boy said yawning. “What is it?”  
  
Katsuki then hops off his bed and starts to back up to give Izuku some space. “We missed the change. We must have fallen asleep at some point and you changed afterwards,” Katsuki said gesturing to Izuku with his open palm. The boy looked down and was greeted to a sight of four hands with gloves on facing up to him, Izuku looked back at his friend with a massive smile who smiled back with just as much excitement behind his teeth. “Woah… I look really cool and strong,” Izuku said then suddenly holding his hands partly over his mouth, “Jeez, I sound like I swallowed broken glass,” Izuku said holding his hand on his neck as if to make sure it wasn’t sore.  
Izuku then pulled back the blanket to reveal his legs. His feet looked like his fire look’s ones except they weren’t oval-like, just two sharp toes, otherwise, he looked to be wearing some sort of yoga pants. Izuku swung his legs off the bed and stood up, he easily towered Katsuki who wasn’t even up to his knees, and he thinks he’d be taller than the boy’s parents.  
  
The toddler turned giant took a few steps forward and seemed to have no troubles so far, he looked back down at his friend and smiled. Katsuki gave a thumbs up and then jogged over to his draws pulling one out and then beckoning Izuku to come over. The boy walked over and then kneeled down to see what his friend was doing. He pulled out some clothes and then handed them to Izuku. “My mum never lets me pick my clothes, but since your big enough you can help,” Katsuki says as he pushes back in his draw. Izuku balances the blonde as he disregards his pajamas on the floor and uses Izuku to balance himself and to use him to hold his clothes. When the small boy is done he looks proud as he stands in his All Might t-shirt, which also makes Izuku jealous because he was too big to wear any of his normal clothes. He just had to make do with what he had that came with the watch.  
  
The two walk downstairs to see Bakugou’s parents, Mitsuki was cooking breakfast and Masaru was reading the paper with some coffee in front of him. Mitsuki hears the boys reach the bottom of the stairs and turns to see her son and the other transformed boy. “Morning you two, how did you sle- whoa!” the mother shouts backing up a bit. Masaru looks over his shoulder and takes a sharp gasp of his own fright seeing the massive toddler, the kid must have been around six foot.  
  
“Morning mum and dad,” Katsuki says as if nothing has changed. Mitsuki walks closer to her son while keeping a frightened look locked on Izuku thinking of how she was going to get her child away from that thing. That is until it spoke, “hey auntie Mitsuki, umm… you look a little white, are you okay?” Izuku asks. It then slowly dawns on the adults as they search to find Izuku’s watches symbol on his shoulder that they properly realize who the red giant is.  
  
“I-Izuku?” the mother asks. The transformed toddler looks at Katsuki who had a confused look on his face as he arched an eyebrow at the taller child and then looked back at the mother with a concerned and confused look on his face. “Yeah… it’s me…” the kid said as if he was a kicked puppy. Mitsuki then looks at her husband who only looks back with a lost expression. The mother then walks up to the two and gives a look over the toddler who was now taller than her by circling him.  
  
Izuku was starting to feel scared did he do something wrong? Why did his aunt look scared of him? “Auntie Mitsuki? What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Izuku asks with the fear plain to see in his voice. Mitsuki realizes what she’s doing and then shakes her head to snap out of her fear, “Oh no! Sorry Izu, you just surprised me is all. I didn’t think your next form would look this dramatic,” the mother says holding her hands out to run her fingers against the kid's arm trying to calm him down, it worked as Izuku smiled slightly seeming to have calmed down.  
  
Masaru gets up and walks over to the transformed toddler. He was honestly surprised himself, if this ones kid form looked like this then what would his adult one look like. “Wow… that’s quite the change, I’m surprised we didn’t hear Katsuki scream or anything,” the father said scratching the back of his head. The toddler in question gave a quick jab to his father’s leg, “Hey! Why would I scream at Izu?! It’s Izu for crying out loud! I woke up with him hugging me close to his chest, how could you be afraid of that?” both parents looked at each other and then laughed as they couldn’t deny their sons logic, it was so simple to understand that you couldn’t be scared at such a good kid.  
  
  
Later after everyone had breakfast Mitsuki video called Inko and shared her camera to pan it to Izuku playing with Katsuki. Everybody in the living room heard that scream come from the phone as Izuku immediately recognized it as his mother. The giant red toddler got up from where he was and walked over to his aunt so he could be closer to the camera, “Hey mum, look! I got a new form!” Mitsuki held in her laugh horribly as she watched Inko try to calm down.  
She ended up handing her phone to Izuku so he could chat to his mum for a bit, Katsuki then had to physically pull the transformed boy away from the phone so he could head with him to the park. He said goodbye to his mother and handed Mitsuki back her phone and then ran out the door with the blonde toddler to the local playground where they ran into a few boys from their kindergarten.  
  
They all played and awed at Izuku for his new look for the rest of the day, swinging from his sets of arms and watched him do various physical exercises that he seemed to pull off with ease. And it became funnier when they started playing hero’s with Izuku as the bad guy when an actual hero came to see what the commotion was about and how he kept trying to antagonize the toddler, it was funny to the others to see Izuku, who was an essential giant, back away in fear to a man who was a foot shorter than him, and it was even funnier to see the hero look at them as if they had grown second heads when they kept on laughing at him.  
  
When they calmed down they told the hero that who he thought was a villain was actually the same age as them and just looked that way because of his quirk. The hero then apologized profusely and then took his leave as the other little boys helped Izuku back to his feet after the scare. After a while, the two came back to Katsuki’s house and spent the rest of the day there.  
Izuku changed back an hour before dinner and showed off his form to the others again at school when they got back. The other kids wowed at the tall multi-limbed giant like what normal kids would do, but the teachers backed away as they suddenly feared of what their imaginations were brewing. If Izuku’s new form looked like the way it was when he was a toddler then how matured would he look when he was maybe a preteen, and also how strong.  
  
That day gave the teachers the proper acknowledgment of how dramatic Izuku’s forms could turn out to be, and that they should be prepared mentally if something else happens. The teachers then ushered the kids to do something else instead of being a bother to Izuku. For the rest of Izuku’s time limit, after the other kids were told to do something else, he played with Katsuki who only used him as a jungle gym until he fell under the greenet when he timed out.  
The two got up laughing at how cinematically perfect that must have looked.  
  
  
Little moments like this happen for the next few years for Izuku and he cherished every one. Watch as Izuku carried on with pride for them and anticipation.


	3. Beginnings- part 3: On your marks, get set, XLR8!

Izuku was excited to meet some of the new kids that were going to be in his kindergarten for the new year. Izuku and Katsuki were in the reading corner of the kindergarten just comparing some hero plushy’s they had recently gotten when Izuku’s watch started to spin. This being only the second time it has happened they whooped and cheered as they went to get a teacher's attention.  
After the two notified their teacher, and after a bit of waiting, Izuku transformed outside when they were in the sandpit in front of a sandcastle they had built. He resembled a semi-armored velociraptor. He had black orbs on his feet and wore a black conoid helmet, he had a blue face, green eyes, black lips, and stripes above and on the right side of his eyes. Five blue stripes on his tail and wore black pants and a turtleneck-like shirt with a white stripe on the center.  
  
“Woah!” Izuku yelped as the change surprised him making a visor that seemed to slide out from under his head appear in front of his face. Izuku rolled backward doing a summersault out of shock kicking up sand when Katsuki caught up with him he catched him and helped him inside to a teacher. The transformed toddler was struggling to walk because his entire… everything! Was off, his last two forms were humanoid at least but this one threw him a massive curveball.  
  
When they got inside and got the teacher's attention, Katsuki was supporting Izuku upon his shoulder as the other tried to stand on very wobbly legs and it didn’t help that he was also walking on balls. Izuku had trouble standing but he insisted that he didn’t need to go home. Katsuki helped him walk around but if he didn’t need to be held up he would sit down which made Katsuki laugh as the kid tried to sit but found it really awkward because of his tail and legs.  
  
When it came to the end of the day Inko had come to pick the boys up because Katsuki was staying at their place for the night. When the greenet mother showed up, she was a little weary when the teachers told her that her son had a new transformation, she walked into the main area to see the young Bakugou with a small dinosaur looking, kid. She was surprised to find out that it was Izuku but regardless took them back to her apartment where the two kids tried to get Izuku to walk.  
After a bit, they found out that the balls on Izuku’s feet could spin and he said that it felt like he was skating which the toddler still wasn’t very good at. Inko said that Izuku would need to have a decent amount of practice with this one since it seemed to take a bit of concentration.  
  
Later that day when the two had to go to bed, they hopped up to Izuku’s bed, and while Izuku found the position of sleeping like a cat on its side comfortable, Katsuki rested his head on his friend's side as he compared him to one of those sausage pillows. Izuku didn’t mind as long as he didn’t hurt his ribs. But while the two were getting comfortable Katsuki heard Izuku purring in his sleep. Which made the toddler think his friend was maybe more cat than a lizard.  
  
By the time the two woke up, Izuku was back to normal and they had to get ready to head into kindergarten for the day. The two practiced the whole day in the playground with Izuku’s new transformation on how to at least get him to walk and stay on balance. But after a month or so, Izuku could sort of zip around the yard. The boy made a note to practice in his own time to get better but so far Izuku thought that this one was his fastest one yet and one of his favorites, Katsuki agreed that the guy was fast but he still thought the red guy was his favorite.


	4. Beginnings- part 4: Tough as diamonds

It was around the second term of the year as the two families were spending time over at the Bakugou household for a play date. Katsuki had gotten his quirk a few days after his birthday by this point. Izuku was there to watch as the blond threw his hands in the air and some small firecrackers popped over his palms. When the boys realize what just happened they run up to everyone showing off his quirk. The teachers called Katsuki’s mother Mitsuki Bakugou to come over and pick him up, and at the end of the day when the kids are picked up and brought home, Inko picks up Izuku and brought him straight over to see Katsuki after his quirk has been evaluated. The two play and chat for hours and test out their quirks here and there. After a bit Inko invites them over to have another little party for Katsuki which the boys become ecstatic about.

But at the present day for now, Izuku and Katsuki were watching a documentary on All Might that was playing on TV while the adults chatted in the backyard. The two kids were so focused on the television that they hardly heard Izuku’s watch beep and start to spin, assuming it was the TV. When Izuku took a second to yawn breaking his concentration from the TV he then felt the buzzing on his arm of the watch spinning, he looked down just as the spinning was about to stop.  
  
Izuku gasped, “Kacchan, look! The watch is-” Izuku didn’t get a chance to finish as a bright yellow flash of light overtook his body and where sat the child was now another new form, “spinning.” A deep voice said in the same position the green-themed kid was in seconds ago, now sounding not so amused.  
He looked to be silicon-based in this form, with his body composed of durable pale green crystals. He sported four crystal shards on his back and had a sharp head. He wore a uniform that was black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on his left shoulder where the watch’s symbol was.  
  
“Wah!” Katsuki shouted as he was somewhat forced back by Izuku suddenly taking up the space next to him, outgrowing him again. “Hey Izu! What’s the big, Idea…” When the blonde saw what happened his words died down as he looked up to see another giant form of Izuku looking back down at him, except this one looked even bigger than before. “Woah…” was all the blond had to say as he then stood up and walked up to the changed kid in front of him.  
Izuku just sat where he was as his friend approached him slowly. Katsuki placed a hand on Izuku’s arm and it felt like a solid block of glass, but when he knocked on it, it sounded like marble. And the way he looked made Katsuki think Izuku was made of crystal or diamond, so he could either be very strong or weak.  
  
Izuku clenched and unclenched his fist flexing his new body a little to find that it didn’t look any different when he tried. “This one is weird, am I made entirely of… crystal? Or diamond?” the green-et asked then tapping his fingers together making a pretty solid sound. “I think you’re taller than that four-armed guy too, stand up.” Izuku did just as he was asked and did indeed stand taller than his red giant form before this one, so far he seemed to be two for two on forms that were taller than the average adult. “This guy feels weird… he’s so much heavier than the red one and he feels like he takes more effort to move. I think this one is just a liability.” Izuku says while also watching his right arm and trying to flex it.  
  
But when he does, while his hand was straight, his entire arm turned into a thick blade. “Woah, shush my mouth. It looks like I can shift my body, that could be so useful,” Izuku says repeating the action a few times to get the hang of it. “Let’s go and show your mum and my parents,” Katsuki says trying to push Izuku to the direction of the back door.  
Izuku though just picks him up and places him on his shoulder. The two look at each other and smile as Izuku walks to the backyard.  
  
After Izuku got his red four-armed form Katsuki started to get used to being essentially manhandled. Izuku was never rough, but being suddenly picked up and hugged on a few occasions was a bit embarrassing, but that was made up for when Izuku more oftenly just placed him on his broad shoulders so he would tower over most adults.  
Izuku opened the back door and they both looked to see the adults were chatting at the table under the veranda. Heavy solid footsteps made the parents look over to what the heck was going on when they saw Izuku with Katsuki on his shoulder. All of the adults had wide-eyed expressions on their faces but Inko eventually spoke up, “Izuku?” she asked who she assumed was her son. The crystalline child nodded and that made all of the adults drop their anxiety for the moment. They seriously needed to start to getting used to Izuku pulling things like this on them because this seemed like it was going to be the new norm for a long while.  
  
The two children spent the night at the Bakugou’s because Izuku became too big to fit in his mum’s car again. The two kids set Katsuki’s mattress on the floor because Izuku would crush the bed otherwise, with little issue thanks to the brawn the child had, and they prepared to set things up like pillows and blankets when Katsuki looked at his friend. “Hey, Izu,” Katsuki said as he placed some blankets on the mattress. “You look like this now when we're kids, I wonder what you’ll look like when where hero’s” Katsuki stated, “I think maybe more mature looking. But I don’t know how you could turn this guy into more of an adult when he already looks like a pro.” Izuku said sitting down and then propping some pillows down on himself so Katsuki would be comfortable. It was pretty easy to tell that a seven-foot diamond dude would be taking up the majority of the bed so they planned to just set a bunch of pillows on him so Katsuki could just sleep on top of him.  
  
“I guess you’re right, but still. I can’t wait until we get to the big shots.” Katsuki said bringing the blankets over and handing one over to Izuku. The child took it and setted himself up so he’d be laying down while Katsuki rested on his chest. “I can’t wait until we even get into UA, imagen how much of a challenge that would be alone,” Izuku said watching and helping Katsuki climb him. “That will be easy, but then again. It is UA.” The blonde said second-guessing himself as he laid on his stomach so he could still look up at Izuku. “I guess we will just have to wait…” Izuku said with the drowsiness becoming noticeable in his voice as he yawned to confirm it. “Yeah… ‘night Izu…” Katsuki said closing his eyes and quietly falling asleep. “Good night Kacchan…”  
  
Izuku changed back at some time in the early morning and then was picked up later after they had woken up by his mother.


	5. Beginnings- part 5: All brains and no brawn

The two boys were walking to the kindergarten that day with their mothers not too far behind them when Izuku’s watch started to spin and glow yellow, “hey Kacchan, look,” Izuku said getting the other kids attention. They had a second to be excited about what the new form could look like when the yellow flash of light overtook Izuku’s form and shrunk him down to not even being half the size of Katsuki’s leg.  
  
A grey-skinned, frog-like, bipedal form that was only five inches tall looked up at Katsuki with large green eyes, which had rectangular pupils and horizontal eyelids. He wore a white jumpsuit with a thin vertical black stripe down the front and his forehead had a larger version of the jumpsuit's stripe, the watch’s symbol was on his back and he had small webbing in between his toes and fingers along with a small tadpole-like tail.  
His expression turned to surprise as he looked down at his hands at how small he was. This was new, he was so far only used to being either his normal height or taller than six-foot, but now he looked to be only a few inches tall. He looked back up at Katsuki who looked to be just as surprised as he was until he bent down and offered his open palm to Izuku for him to sit on. The midget transformed kid took it and was brought up to Katsuki’s eye level as he looked at Izuku as if studying him not saying a word.  
  
“I never thought your transformations could go under your normal height, this is a first. And… are you some sort of frog?” the blonde asked. “Katsuki!” before Izuku could get a word in Katsuki’s mum called out his name, “Did you pick something up from the sidewalk again?” his mother said sounding angry. “No mum! Izu just got a new form! He’s tiny!” Katsuki shouted back sounding annoyed at his mum.  
Both parents caught up with their kids to see that Katsuki was holding a small frog-like creature in his hands, and said creature had Izuku’s watch symbol on its back. “Izuku?” asked Inko as she looked at the small amphibian. “Yeah,” Izuku said looking up at his mother, surprised himself at how high pitched his voice sounded.  
  
Inko honestly welcomed this form with open arms, literally as she scooped up her son out of Katsuki’s hands and hugged him close to her chest, because it was finally one that didn’t look to scary or threatening. “Ah! Mum, you’re squishing me!” Izuku panicked as he tried to climb out of his mother’s hold not caring if he hit the concrete. Thankfully Inko let go but also felt flustered as she held her hands back out so Izuku could look at her more clearly. “Sorry honey, I’m just excited. You know how I feel when you get a sort of intimidating one, this one is just a welcomed change of pace,” Inko apologized.  
  
It honestly made Izuku sad when he found out that his own mother thought that most of his forms up until this point scared her. And when he told Katsuki this, the blond said that his mother shouldn’t be scared because it’s still him, and he could never hurt a fly. And that his forms looked cool and that his mum was just a scaredy-cat for thinking they looked threatening.  
Izuku could agree partly with his best friend with how his mother could be overly emotional at times, he himself didn’t fall to far from the tree, but he wasn’t as bad as her, or so he had been told. And he was also glad that Katsuki wasn’t putting anything negative his way, no fear of his forms, how powerful they seemed to be, and how no matter what kind of a form he will have, he will always be there for him to help in any way he can. Because how could he call himself a hero if he didn’t help people, especially his own best friend.  
  
Izuku smiled sort of sadly at hearing this again but kept up that he was okay for her sake. “This one is welcomed to I guess. It definitely feels like a one-eighty from the norm I had been rolling with before,” Izuku felt his brain sort of get… excited… as he said that, for the best way he could put it. He felt giddy as he flexed on his brains. Inko seemed to have not noticed this and just smiled as she then handed him back to Katsuki. The young boy smiled as he was happy that he was the one for once that could hold Izuku in his arms instead of the other way around.  
  
When they got to the kindergarten all of the other kids laughed at how small Izuku was, and some of the more mischievous ones even tossed him into the fish tank but Katsuki dealt with them rather quickly while Izuku discovered that he could swim like a frog and that he could sort of breath underwater, the keyword being “sort of”. He eventually started to choke and swam to the surface where Katsuki was there ready to pull him out. The two got a tea-towel from one of the teachers and Katsuki helped dry Izuku off, when that was done Izuku stayed on his friend's shoulder for the rest of the day unless they were given some things to do.  
  
Oddly enough, and very out of character for Izuku, was when they were given some problems to solve, like mazes and some crosswords. Izuku felt sad doing them, and he did because he said that they were way too easy, although Katsuki and most of the others were struggling a little bit. He blew past all of the questions and puzzles that the teachers gave him and he always had that excited feeling in the back of his head whenever he thought through a supposed question. The teachers then deduced that in this form Izuku had an intelligence quirk of sorts, making what Izuku said to his mother now feel like more fact than a guess, this was a literal one-eighty from most of the forms he had so far which were either strong, fast or sturdy. Izuku liked this one already as he felt like he could probably breeze through UA in one term at this rate, but at the same time he knew he had to be logical, he would only have this knowledge as he is now and at no other point. So he concluded that he would just have to still study because he wouldn’t be too good a hero if he wasn’t smart as he was normally.  
  
At the end of the day, Izuku went home with his mum and changed back when it was closer to his bedtime and was excited to practice with it the next day when he found out he could climb nearly any surface and at how far he could jump like a normal frog. He shared this with Katsuki the next time he saw him and the two had a bit of fun with this one just because of how small he was. Izuku was honestly excited for what the next one could possibly bring to the table.


	6. Beginnings- part 6: If misery was a man, it would be him drowning in his own tears

It was already near the end of the year and Izuku and Katsuki were just listening in to a teacher read a storybook to them and the other kids when Izuku’s watch started to spin again and turn yellow. The two were made aware of it thankfully so it wouldn’t be another situation like with the diamond-dude. But when the watch finally did stop and the yellow light flashed over Izuku, what greeted any unfortunate eyes was not a pretty sight.  
  
A horrid sight or an alligator, eel, anglerfish, and a shark fusion. He had a black loincloth with green lines running through it that dragged behind him around his waist, and he had a phosphorescent light on his head. His body was mostly grey with glassy eyes, he had webbed hands that were green and also clawed, his elbows had small green fins running off of them and he had gills running along his ribs and baggy neck, and he wore the watch’s symbol on a black patch over his left pectoral.  
  
Before Izuku even realized he had changed he started gasping for air suddenly and held his sides in pain and as he fell to his knees. He made ungodly, animalistic sounds, of like an animal being suffocated to death. Before anyone could get over their fear and screaming Izuku got up and started running. He ran out of the building with Katsuki running after him using his explosions to propel himself forward as he shouted after Izuku, calling his name, but the child turned fish monster just kept on running still making dramatic gasps for air.  
  
They ran past many people and heroes who were on the streets that day, but it was obvious that Izuku’s appearance and situation weren’t doing him any favors. When he ran past the normal people who were just out-and-about that day they screamed and shrieked as Izuku ran past them, and to then see a blond boy chasing after the creature using his quirk to catch up with it seeming to shout its name.  
Heroes that were on patrol heard the screams before they felt the wind of Izuku running past them, and then the explosions of Katsuki’s quirk as he set off after the fish kid. When the heroes processed what just happened they deduced that it was possibly a villain, so they set off after the transformed Izuku, one or two easily caught up with the kid and held him in a lock as Izuku struggled to get out.  
  
“Let go! Please! I can’t breathe!” Izuku cried trying to claw his way out of the hero's hold. “As if we're falling for that, villain,” The hero said squeezing Izuku tighter. The innocent child started to cry as he was terrified… he was suffocating, being held by heroes who were calling him a villain, and he had hundreds of people who were just looking on who were either screaming or looking on in horror.  
Katsuki, who had seen the heroes run past him was in full panic mode, it didn’t take an idiot to see that the heroes misunderstood the situation, but it took a brave and reckless mind to do what he was about to do next.  
  
When the kid rounded the corner he saw what truly shook him to the core. Izuku, being held up by heroes and crying as he struggled desperately to get out of their grip. The blond felt something leave out of the corner of his eye, and a fury about to rupture in his heart. And then he felt it, a grit in his teeth and a passion rise from his throat, he yelled, “LET GO OF HIM YOU FUCKERS!!” the crimson in his eyes burned as he jumped up to the hero’s face and let his anger out of his hands, a massive explosion went off that sent the hero flying into the road. But he let go of Izuku and that’s what mattered.  
“Come on Izu! Get up! RUN!” the boy shouted as he lifted Izuku up by the arm and helped him get back up to his feet as they both started running again. The heroes shook off the blast they had just gotten from the young bomb and then started to chase after them again.  
  
They eventually had ran all the way to Dagobah beach, in which by that time Izuku had started to turn paler and sort of blue as he maneuvered through the trash to find the pear, he made one last burst of adrenalin when he saw the water and swan dived into the ocean with a splash. Katsuki was right behind him as he stopped at the pears railing and looked down to see Izuku submerged under the water and then rise back up.  
Katsuki ran to the shoreline and into the water until it was up to his waist when he called for Izuku in a panic. The transformed kid looked over in the blonds direction and swam over to him stopping when he was in front of him, the loincloth thing he had on before was now gone and he had a tail where his legs should be, making him appear merman like.  
  
“Izu are you okay?!” Katsuki asked in a panic and immediately hugged him close when he came close enough for him to grab, he couldn’t care about getting wet now. Izuku returned the tight hold as he held on just as scared, knocking the blonde over a bit which made them crawl back a bit further so Katsuki didn’t drown. Once they sat on the sand with the water just splashing their feet Izuku continued to cling onto Katsuki as if it were for dear life.  
“I don’t know what happened… I just felt like I wasn’t breathing, and that my head told me to run to the closest big place of water. The closest place I could think of was the beach.” Izuku said crying through most of it with a very raspy voice.  
  
The heroes then caught up with the two and watched what they were doing from the stairs, they then ran down when they saw the blonde kid run into the water and the fish monster cling to the kid. When they maneuvered through the mountains of trash and got to the blond kid, they heard the fish monster crying and sobbing loudly into the kid’s abdomen, and neither of them had noticed the adults were there until the fish creature felt the shift in the atmosphere and looked around the kid holding it, it then shrieked as it saw the heroes looming over them both and hid its head back to the kid.  
  
Katsuki looked behind him to see the heroes he blasted before and some looming over him and Izuku. The young firecracker just hugged Izuku closer as he glared at the heroes, if push came to shove he would blast them again and tell Izuku to swim further out to the water so they couldn’t get him.  
The heroes looked at the kid as they approached them both slowly as if trying to read the situation exactly. “Leave him alone you bastards! You almost killed him,” Katsuki said clinging on tighter still. The heroes looked bewildered as they gawked at the child, “bastards?! How old are you kid?” one of them asked sounding a gasped, “The same age as him, he changed in the middle of when we were about to go outside and he couldn’t breathe, so he tried to run all the way to here when you jerks stopped him, he nearly died!” Katsuki yelled now sounding really angry, and rightfully so.  
  
As they were talking the police and both kids parents came up to the stairs and ran down to the water’s edge. “Katsuki!” Mitsuki yelled as she rushed to her child pushing over the heroes who were in her way, “are you okay?! I got a call from the kindergarten saying that Izu transformed and then ran off, and then you ran after him. What happened?” she asked cupping her child’s face in her hands as she looked him in the eye. “Izuku!” Inko yelled as she came up to the wall of heroes that made out where the others were with Masaru not far behind her. She saw the young Bakugou in the water and saw that something was clinging to his abdomen when she noticed the greenish sort of pattern her heart ached as she walked up to the gathering group. “Katsuki… is that Izuku clinging on to you?” Inko asked.  
  
The young firecracker looked down to see that Izuku had pulled his shirt over his head trying to hide himself from prying eyes, Katsuki gently patted the other boys back and he relaxed a bit in his hold. “Hey, Izu. You gonna come out?” the young Bakugou asked. Izuku shook his head still keeping it hidden. “Come on, I’m right here, nothing can go wrong when I’m here, right?” the blonde asked.  
There was a pause from the fish kid before he spoke, “I don’t want mum to see me. She’s gonna hate me,” Izuku said still sounding like he was crying if not a little bit. Inko felt her heart hit her stomach as she herself started to cry, she reached her hand over to her sons and gently held it. “Izuku… I could never hate you, my baby boy. Your silly mother just has to stop being so dramatic. Some of your forms do scare me, but, I just have to accept that it's still you under there, please, don’t let my thoughts undermine your feelings.” His mother cried still holding onto her son’s hand.  
  
Izuku gripped his mother’s hand and lifted his head out from under Katsuki’s shirt to reveal his new form in its fullest. “Well I can see why people would have been scared, but still, it wasn’t right.” Mitsuki said then turned to the heroes that were behind them this whole time. “That said. ARE YOU MORRONS OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MINDS!!?” Mitsuki yelled at the top of her lungs as she drilled into the heroes with an abundance of swearing and making some of them so scared that they fell to the sand under the full terror that was a livid mother. It made Izuku almost laugh as he watched his auntie scare the men that had him at their mercy an hour ago.   
  
  
The two families talked to the police before taking their leave, and the heroes apologized profusely for their actions against the young boy. When they were done, the Bakugou’s house was closer so they headed there and let Izuku sit in the bathtub while the two boys talked to each other. They eventually figured out how to get Izuku to change between his legs and a tail, and that Izuku just had to stay hydrated to stay on land.  
  
Izuku slept in the shallow bathtub for the night and both boys woke up with a cold the next morning in which they had to stay home, both families where gonna let them stay home anyway because of the drama that happened yesterday anyway, this just made it crummy for them as they blanket-burritoed themselves and watched cartoons the whole day. But they were just glad that they could put that bad day behind them. And it also gave Izuku some time to think.


	7. Beginnings- part 7: Am I a ghost? Or a freak?

It was another new year, and another new transformation was due to be arriving anytime soon. Izuku and Katsuki were outside playing on the jungle gyms when Izuku’s watch started to spin and turn yellow, again.  
After the last time Izuku changed that was a disaster last year, the teachers agreed with miss Midoriya and the Bakugou’s that Izuku would have his transformations done in privet with Katsuki, and he would be the one to tell a teacher if Izuku wasn’t in the best shape for people to see.  
  
This got a lot of chatter with the other kids and it even branching to the other parents. The teachers wished by this point that they had Katsuki’s level of trust with Izuku because whatever the green-themed kid looked like, the young bomb couldn’t give two shits of how terrifying he looked. The boy was making up to be a great hero indeed.   
  
When the two moved over to the sandpit a few minutes later Izuku disappeared in a flash of yellow, and what was there was something new that not even Katsuki really saw coming.   
A phantom/ghost-like creature with a gaseous appearance and claw-like hands, and grey skin with black lines running all over him stood where Izuku was a second ago, or rather, floated. He had green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest, giving him the appearance of being contained in a straitjacket, but with his arms out freely. He had spikes on his elbows and his body had a greenish-white shading over it, giving the appearance of an aura, and he has two cuffs on each of his arms. The watch's symbol was located at the center of his chains.  
  
Izuku looked down at his hands and was surprised by the look in all honesty, not expecting an early Halloween, but looked to Katsuki for better judgment on the situation from an outsider's eyes. But before the transformed kid had a chance to get a question out of his mouth, he felt his skin burning as it sizzled under the sunlight. Izuku screamed a haunting voice and zoomed to under the shade of the sheltered porch before the doors that lead to back inside the kindergarten.  
The young Bakugou was now in full attention mode as he looked up and saw who he could assume was Izuku pinning himself to the wall next to the doors staying in the shadow of the roof above him.  
  
Katsuki ran over and opened the doors so Izuku could fly in, “we're going inside to deal with this!” Katsuki yelled not giving the teachers a chance to answer him by the time he already closed the door. Katsuki guided Izuku over to the reading corner as it had the most shade and Katsuki could turn off the lights so Izuku could hopefully feel more comfortable. The green-themed kid tucked himself in an empty bookshelf that was under a lofted seating area and hidden in the most shade that he could find, like a cat sleeping in a box for the night.  
Katsuki stayed sitting there for the whole day, becoming extra shade for the front of the shelf, acting as a sort of bolder that would block the entrance to a cave. The teachers had called Katsuki’s parents for them to pick the two kids up since this would have been another form Inko wouldn’t have been that fond of.  
  
When Mitsuki came to pick the boys up she looked around the room for the two boys, to find Katsuki in the reading corner sitting in front of one of the lower shelves awkwardly. She came over to see a very faint glow coming from the shelf which she could only assume was Izuku, she figured it was maybe another form like that fish one he had before if he was hiding.  
“Hey you two, come on, time to go.” The mother said watching as her son came out of his half-asleep state to stair up at her and then look back behind him to probably see if Izuku was okay. “Yo, Izu. My mum’s here, we gotta go.” The young bomb said before backing up and the ghostly form of Izuku slithered out from the tiny space to hover just in front of his auntie.  
Mitsuki wasn’t as surprised as she thought she would be, she still thought that Inko would get a fright by this one, but she herself didn’t mind it. It wasn’t that fish one at least. “How you feeling Izuku? This one doesn’t look too bad for you to be hiding,” his auntie said reaching out to grab his hand to comfort the boy when it fazed right through him, Mitsuki felt a small chill run up her hand but it was mainly just the shock that surprised her.  
  
Izuku backed away and flouted down slightly looking at his hand with confusion. Did he have some sort of physics-negation quirk like this? Because he could fly, and now phase through solid matter. Izuku then realized that he caused his auntie a bit of discomfort and then acknowledged what she asked him before as well, better tell her now then find out when they come up to the car.  
“Are you okay auntie Mitsuki?” Izuku asked still sounding like the same pure child as ever, except now he had a bit of a haunting rasp/shriek. Mitsuki shook her head smiling, “I’m fine squirt, it was just a little cold. Are you okay though? That didn’t freak you out too much did it? Or, did it even hurt?” she asked. Izuku shook his head, he was fine. To prove it he then gently held Katsuki’s hand which he had a grip on, he seemed to be in control of it at least.  
  
The blonde mother smiled. “But the sunlight hurts me. That’s why I was hiding, it was where the most shade was,” Izuku said. Mitsuki looked at her godson with a shocked expression, an honestly harmless form with such a brutal weakness. Well, at least she knew Inko would be happy that she definitely wouldn’t be seeing this one much.  
Mitsuki ended up getting a blanket from her car and held it over the top of Izuku as they walked and kept it over him as he sat in the seat all the way to the Bakugou’s house, since Mitsuki called Inko in advance that it was another scary transformation again so he could stay over at their place for the night.  
  
The two boys ended up having yet another sleepover, but at least this time Izuku could use a fold-out-bed since he was still around his normal height that he wouldn’t crush or break anything.  
  
  
Izuku found out way later down the line that this form could also possess people, hence he accidentally did that to Katsuki one day. But it solved him needing to carry a blanket around at least, since he could just hide in his friend’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this, I love how this is shaping up so far and I really can't wait until Izuku actually meets All Might and starts the story properly.
> 
> But that said I could also use some help with working out the timeline of events. Izuku's age has been muddling with me because every start of a school term Izu gets a new form, so I'm struggling to work out by the timeline when he starts to train with All might. If someone could help me with the complete timeline with supposed dates and all that it would be a major help because I can't find any solid vids that could help.


	8. Beginnings- part 8: this one’s a real stinker.

Another term was wrapping up and it was also time for another transformation due for Izuku. The same new tradition of having Katsuki keep an eye out for Izuku was in full throttle. The kids were all watching the kindergartens TV as All Might was on, talking in an interview, when Izuku’s watch started to spin.  
Izuku got Katsuki’s attention and they headed to the back of the building to wait for the watch and hopefully make a better situation than the last few times.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting and waiting, the watch itself actually did something new, the two corners of the hourglass shape on the watch had two silhouettes that nether boy recognized. One stood on two legs and the other looked like it had four. The watch didn’t do anything except beep, so Izuku tried to turn the dial, he turned it left to the four-legged one and then the yellow flash of light overtook him and what was standing there instead of Izuku was more of a sight to smell than look at.  
He had a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with three clawed fingers. He had four pedunculated eyes that were pretty small. These eyes were linked directly to the sides of his huge head. His wings were light green and looked very fragile with lines on them, and his limbs were a brown-greenish color. He wore a white sleeveless jumpsuit with black lining which covered most of his body including his head and tail, his hands had a black coloration similar to fingerless gloves, and his eyes were yellowish-orange. He wore the watch’s symbol on the top of his forehead.  
  
Katsuki held his nose as the smell coming from Izuku was horrible, was he some sort of stink bug like this? Well, Izuku didn’t seem to be able to smell it, but what he did seem to do was fall to the ground not being able to stand on steady legs. “Ah!” Izuku squeaked as he fell. “Jeez, this one feels more off than the raptor guy,” Izuku said trying to get his legs under him so he could at minimum stand up. Katsuki stopped him though, getting him on his back and then making his way for the doors so they could be outside, no way in hell were they staying indoors with that odor.  
  
When the blonde got them outside and then closed the door he set Izuku down and looked his best friend over, his first question was if he could maybe fly with those wings, but then he gave it some thought as he was sure Izu would have a hard time with that. “We were so not staying in there. You would stink up the whole building if given time,” Katsuki said holding his nose and waving the air to hopefully get rid of whatever odor was around. “Stink? I can’t smell anything,” Izuku said trying to stand back up again but this time used the wall as support. “Figures…” Katsuki said looking at Izuku. “But moving on. You look like some sort of bug, do you think you can fly with those wings?” the young bomb asked.  
  
Izuku just looked behind himself with his eyes, not bothering to turn his head. He then gave them a small flutter and they moved to his command, “It feels like I’m just flexing my back, I don’t think it would be too hard but I also don’t want to find out unless it’s in a controlled area in case it turns out to be different when I’m in the air.” Izuku said before gently letting go of the wall and trying to take a step forward he managed two steps before he fell and had Katsuki catch him. “Plus, I think I need the landing gear to work first or it's just going to hurt,” Izuku said getting up and trying again.  
  
  
The two did this for the rest of the day as Izuku wasn’t allowed inside because of how much he stunk. At the end of the day, Inko came to pick the boys up and was made aware of Izuku before she arrived, mentally bracing herself for whatever her son looked like. She had to get over it at some point especially if he wanted to become a hero, she couldn’t be afraid of her own son.  
When she pulled up and walked in she was greeted to see Katsuki helping a little bug creature walk and when she saw the symbol on its forehead she then realized it was Izuku. Inko was okay, to say the least with this one, it looked harmless just bug-like. Izuku spotted her before she could walk up to the two and smiled before cheering, “mum!” the little bug boy said managing to fly slightly over to her landing in her arms. “Izuku!” she cheered back smiling and hugging her son close but also being mindful of his new wings until she smelt it. She then immediately coughed as she inhaled a breath-full of odor.  
  
“Oh Izuku, what is that? Please tell me that it’s something that just comes with the form,” Inko said looking at her son and holding him away as if he just had an accident. “Oh, sorry mum. Yeah, it comes with the form.” Izuku said then getting off her and landing in front of Katsuki. The blonde walked up to her and held a clothes peg up, “If you want this, here it is.” The young boy offered. Inko took it and set it on her small nose without a second thought, this was what made that car ride bearable that day.  
  
When the two got back to the Midoriya’s apartment Inko opened all the windows but still kept her peg on. While Izuku and Katsuki went to the TV to see if they could watch that All Might interview that they missed, happily for the two they could as it was played later that day and they sat for a few hours watching ether cartoons, or whatever they had on about All Might. At some point close to the bedtime mark Izuku fell asleep on Katsuki and the boy wasn’t that far off, but eventually came to the inevitably of sleep. Inko let them stay in the lounge room though so they wouldn’t stink up Izuku’s room, at some time in the middle of the night the watch started beeping and spinning, and turning yellow.  
  
Both boys were rudely woken up and groaned as they sat up. “What the hell Izu? That thing isn’t supposed to be an alarm clock,” Katsuki said clearly sounding tired and now annoyed. “I don’t know this is the first time that happened,” Izuku said sounding just as annoyed until he wasn’t when a yellow flash appeared over him. Inko had been woken up as well and when she walked into the room she turned on the light to see another surprising sight sitting in front of the young Bakugou.  
  
Izuku now had a slender, humanoid body. His body is mostly blue, but his shoulders, armpits, and ankles were light blue, while his chest, abdomen, neck, and the lower part of his face were cyan. He had three blue fingers on each of his hands and three-toed dark cyan feet, with the third toe being on the back of his feet. He had greenish-blue eyes. He had a light blue V stripe on his forehead, one coming from each eye, one on his nape and, one in each finger and two in his thighs. He also had two orange wings with black edges and two dark cyan antennae.  
  
The others looked on in confusion. What happened? Why did he suddenly look different? Izuku had no answer because he was just as confused. “What the? Why did I change?” the new blue bug asked. Katsuki’s eyes then lit up as he recognized this look, “Hey wait a tick, the other silhouette from the other side of the hourglass, it looked like this! Do you think this is some sort of other look?” Katsuki asked.  
Both boys were stopped though when Inko spoke up. “Whatever it is, it seems like it can wait until morning. Let’s just all head back to bed.” Inko said tiredly before walking back to her room and shutting the door.  
  
Both boys looked at each other and got back into some comfy positions as they waited for the daylight hours so they could figure out what had happened.  
  
  
They called Hisashi for an explanation and he said that he had a similar thing happen to him with a water form that he had. He called them subspecies, because, they could do the same things they just looked different. He told Izuku to not think of them both as two new forms because they were really the same form with just a different appearance. Izuku took his dad's words to heart and after a bit more talking and catching up, he eventually had to hang up. The Midoriya’s said their goodbyes and then had to just wait the form out until Izuku changed back. Izuku was easily fonder of this one though because it just simply felt more human, but it was weaker than the other one. He could feel it.  
  
He ended up practicing with both of them for time being as he was thrilled to have a form that could fly that didn’t burn up in the sun. Katsuki had fun to, he loved flying with Izuku, he was with his best friend, and he could be miles up from the ground with the wind in his face, what more could be cooler?


	9. Beginnings- part 9: Praise the hell hound

It was halfway through the year and another form was to be due any day now, and a good thing too, Izuku and Katsuki were beginning to become bored out of their minds.  
The two were back in a soccer game as they were up against a different group of boys who had a winning streak that Izuku and Katsuki were hopeing to break. The watch then started to spin and Izuku had to call a time out so he and Katsuki could deal with this, the other kids seemed to be annoyed, some even going as far to sneer at them but the duo paid them no mind and got off the field.  
  
After a few minutes the watch finally stopped and what stood where a green-themed boy was, was now a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture was also somewhat apelike. His teeth were very defined and stuck out of his mouth. He had these awkward three gill-like parts located on each side of his neck that opened and closed every time Izuku took a breath, and he wore a black-and-white brace with the watch’s symbol on his left shoulder.  
  
After Katsuki had a good look at Izuku, he noticed how he was turning his head left and right as if he was worried, he took the chance to ask if he was okay. “Woah, Izu, are you okay? This form doesn’t look like it has any eyes, can you even see me?” the blonde asked. What came out instead of human words was an odd-sounding “Arf!” Katsuki looked at Izuku confused who himself seemed shocked and tried to talk again but it still came out as dog sounds. “Wait. You can’t talk?” Katsuki asked, Izuku nodded. “But you can hear me and see me?” Izuku then held up one finger and then pointed to were his ears would normally be and nodded, but then held up two fingers and pointed to where his eyes should be and shook his head. Katsuki got the message but was now confused, “You can hear me, but you can’t see me,” Izuku nodded. “But you seem to be able to track me, your head keeps following me” Izuku looked to give this some thought and then made a motion of sniffing the ground like a dog. “You can smell me?” Izuku nodded again. “Wow, you’re some sort of super hound like this then,” Katsuki said reaching up to pat Izuku who leaned into the touch like an actual dog.  
  
After a while, it became closer to the end of the day and the teachers had informed the Bakugou’s that Katsuki would be coming back with Izuku because he had another form that wouldn’t fit in Inko’s car.  
Katsuki and Izuku had fun on the way to the Bakugou’s house because they found out that Izuku could be ridden like a horse, Katsuki would sit on his broad shoulders and use the odd quills on Izuku's neck to guide him but the young shapeshifter didn’t really need it because he could get around just fine, but it was a fun idea.  
  
When they actually got indoors, Mitsuki and Masaru were surprised to see Katsuki having so much fun riding around on Izuku. But it became a quick shame when they tried to watch TV and Izuku kept whining the whole time because he couldn’t see the screen, so it became a thing were Katsuki tried to explain what was happening on the TV in which it picked up again to be funny as the young blond tripped over his words a few times.

Izuku ended up staying the night and they sat up in Katsuki’s room for a bit testing Izuku’s sense of smell on different things before heading to bed. They were in a similar position to when Izuku turned into the blue velociraptor, Katsuki rested against Izuku’s side and berried his face into his fur and was snuggled up into a blanket, making Izuku look like a guard dog of sorts. “Night’ Izu…” Katsuki said before finally resting. Izuku gave a soft growl that also sounded like a purr as a response. He could not wait until morning to finally be able to see again.


	10. Beginnings- part 10: Time for an Upgrade

It was finally near the end of the year and the teachers were just talking to the kids about what to expect when going into a new school. How everyone will be calling you by your family name, how to respect and greet your teachers, and how the new layouts will be with desks.  
Katsuki and Izuku were just mentally begging Izuku’s watch to start to spin so they could get out of what started to feel like a lecture. Their wish came true as not a few seconds later the watch turned yellow and started to spin. Both boys got up and walked outside under the shade so they couldn’t have too many accidents if the form ended up causing some.  
  
When the watch stopped a creature with a black exterior and green stripes that resemble circuitry all over it appeared where Izuku once stood. A green circle on his head seemed to be his eye, which glowed whenever he sounded like he took a breath. His body had a metallic shine and his front torso was white with the watch’s symbol was on his chest.  
Izuku looked at his hands and he seemed to be confused at the new look, it reminded him of a cartoon more than an actual animal or creature. “This guy’s new,” Izuku said as this was first for him having a form like this. “Hey! Your voice stayed the same, it just sounds like you’re talking through a robot now,” Katsuki said circling the boy who then turned to very creeped out when Izuku’s head seemed to nearly do a three-sixty. “I feel like I’m made of goop, it feels weird,” Izuku said spinning his head back around and then twisting his arm it having the same effect.  
  
  
The teachers called miss Midoriya to tell her that her son had another form and that he would be okay coming home since his new appearance didn’t seem to hinder any physical abilities, he could walk just fine and it seemed like he had to be conscious of what he was doing to twist his body, so he shouldn’t be having any accidents.  
When Inko actually saw her son, she was surprised at this one being another normal-ish form that seemed harmless. That was until Izuku begged his mum to help him set up the computer so he could watch his favorite video, she agreed and helped set it up for him.  
  
But when he got excited about it near the end Izuku grabbed the screen in excitement and suddenly pulled himself into it. When he realized what he did it was a little too late, he could see his mum suddenly terrified out of her mind and crying while asking him what happened and where he went.  
That was when Izuku realized he could upgrade electronics in a sense. He could turn any machine into something else even if it wasn’t its original purpose in mind. He practiced this in his spare time with multiple electronics around the house until he got an understanding of it and then showed it off to Katsuki about it when he saw him at kindergarten next.  
  
But now it was their finale few weeks until they would be going up to the big kid's school. Izuku was excited to meet new people and get to see more forms, while Katsuki was just as excited to see the- “new competition” as he put it. But both of them could agree that they were anticipating the new forms with the passing months, but they could only wait.


	11. Beginnings- part 11: Cannon-ball!

Midoriya and Bakugou walked down the halls of their new school with their parents right behind them. They all stopped in front of their new classroom as their parents gave them both a smile before hugging them and then saying their goodbyes before leaving. Both boys looked at each other and then Midoriya side-stepped closer to Bakugou for comfort, the ash-blond smiled then grabbed his friend’s hand before walking in.  
There were a few other kids already in as they sat on the floor because the chairs weren’t set out yet, the two assumed everyone was going to introduce themselves in a circle before they got anything started.  
  
They walked to the back of the room and put their shoes in their little cubby holes and then took a spot on the floor just looking around for the time being, getting used to the new layout before anything actually started.  
Midoriya looked down at his watch just making sure it wasn’t going to spin yellow anytime soon, he was due to have a form come in this month but that wouldn’t be for maybe two more weeks, but he did have an early one at one point.  
  
  
Once the rest of the other kids showed up it wasn’t until after a few minutes that the teacher themself came in. They introduced themselves, and just like Bakugou and Midoriya thought, they were going to sit in a circle and introduce themselves to the other kids.  
After a few kids before them, it finally came to Bakugou who stood up and prepared to introduce himself. The idea was simple enough, just say your name, and your quirk. The crimson eyed boy breathed carefully as he talked, “My name is Katsuki Bakugou. But Izu here calls me Kacchan, and only he can call me that.” The boy said pointing to the boy next to him. “My quirk is called explosion; I sweat a nitroglycerin like substance from my hands that I can ignite on command to make some pretty big explosions,” the young firecracker continues, and to prove his point he sets off some small explosions from his palms.  
  
The other kids awe at his quirk as Bakugou grins. He then sits down and looks at Midoriya who stands up and takes a breath before talking, “my name is Izuku Midoriya, and only Kacchan can call me Izu. We have known each other for as long as we can remember, being godbrothers.” The young meadow haired kid doubted the other kids knew what a godbrother was but he continued. “My quirk is called omni; for now, I can turn into ten different forms, all with different powers and looks, and I get a new one every three months.” He then pulls back his sleeve revealing his watch, “This is a support item I have to wear because my quirk would be out of control without it. It’s attached to my bones so it’s not easy to take this off, but when I do use it, it lets me turn into this guy and more,” Midoriya said dialling up a silhouette of his diamond form and hitting the faceplate down, immediately being covered in a flash of green light. What stood where the green-themed kid was, was now the crystal or diamond based form that looked like Midoriya’s most mature form.  
The other kids awed and wowed at the look some even coming up to have a better look. The teacher eventually calmed everyone back down and told Midoriya to change back so they could move on. The staff had been made aware of the green kid’s quirk so they knew very well what they were getting into in a few weeks.  
  
After all the other kids had a turn they then could head outside and mingle with other kids from other classes, but that was also a very bad start for the first years. The older kids watched from the sidelines as the younger kids played without a care in the world, oblivious to what the older kids were planning to do. These older kids specifically were the main bullies that everybody feared, they believed that there had to be a pecking order from the strongest to the weakest.  
Midoriya and Bakugou were just exploring when the older years made their move, they stood in a circle surrounding the two kids, who could already tell where this was going. Midoriya got prepared to hit down his watch down while Bakugou lifted his hands slowly.  
  
“Well look at the new meat this year guys, looks like we got some wannabe heroes.” The guy who seemed to be the leader activated his quirk which seemed to be an ability that turned his body into stone. Midoriya could already think of three forms that could take this guy on, but he only wanted to scare them off for the time being. “Who are you calling wannabes?!” Bakugou shouted firing some small explosions over his palms. But Midoriya stopped his friends with a hand over his shoulder, “we don’t need to fight Kacchan. Remember, if a hero can avoid a fight then they should.” The green kid then slammed his watches face down and in another green flash of light stood Midoriya’s red and four-armed form with his arms crossed. “Unless the villain really wants to engage,” Midoriya said looking down at the other kids who none were even close to his height. The older kids suddenly seemed to realize their mistake as they backed away not having their eyes leave the red hulk that was right in front of them. Midoriya picked Bakugou up and then placed him on his shoulders and then walked off to the playground so they had more eyes on them so they wouldn’t be risking being picked on. While Midoriya walked, Bakugou turned around and flipped the middle finger up at them as he then enjoyed sitting on his tall throne that was his best friend’s shoulders. “You’re a freaking legend, you know that Izu?” Bakugou asked, “So I’m told nearly every day by you Kacchan,” Midoriya says then sitting down at a bench so his friend could hop off.  
  
The young kid comes off and they play around a bit until Midoriya times out and the bell rings to head back inside. A teacher that saw them stand up to the older year levels congratulated them for standing up for themselves and praising both for their powerful quirks. The two just smiled and then walked inside, having heard nearly the same wows and praises already, if there was a thing that was like reverse bullying, it would be what these two kids experienced. They had to admit, it’s been getting old real quick as of late.  
  
  
Two weeks had passed and Midoriya had informed his teachers that a new form was to be coming soon, in which they agreed to have him leave the classroom to go to somewhere like outside along with Bakugou, and the young boy would come back in to tell the teacher if Midoriya had to go home or that he was too physically different to stay in the classroom or let alone get into the building.  
  
The day finally arrived when in the middle of class, Midoriya’s watch turned yellow and started spinning. Midoriya and Bakugou excused themselves to head out into an open area in the school so Midoriya could change, they ended up just outside their classroom window which was a flat distance before the playground, and when the other students realized that they were outside the window nearly all of the other kids were more interested in Midoriya then whatever they were being taught, but they still had to listen.  
  
When the watch finally stopped Midoriya had a second to notice before the famous yellow flash lit up the area, it got everyone’s attention and when they looked to see, what stood there, was an odd and just as awkward looking sight.  
A hulking, broad-shouldered form, covered in natural yellow armoured plating on his back, shoulders, and the backs of his arms. He mostly seemed to be white with black on the upper half of his head and he had four claws on both of his hands. He had sharp teeth, yellow eyes, and wore the watches faceplate on his forehead.  
  
“Huh? Whoa!” Midoriya said confused and then surprised as he fell backwards and onto his back. “Ahh… Kacchan, what do I look like? I can’t stand up,” Midoriya’s said with his voice sounding really deep as he waved his hands in the air, making him sort of look like a turtle. “I don’t know, but right now you remind me of a turtle except you’re not one,” Bakugou says as he tries to pull his best friend up but Midoriya proves to be way too heavy and when the young bomb tries he slips and lands on top Midoriya. “Oof! Ah, sorry.” Bakugou says as he tries to get off but Midoriya somehow made the situation better, “No its okay, let me- whoa!”  
Midoriya goes to try and sit up but he feels his back muscles flex for a second and then he’s suddenly curled into a ball. If he had to compare the feeling, it felt like the same way how eyelid muscles feel except under his back.  
  
Bakugou got trapped in the middle of the roll and is curled around by Midoriya, having a small bubble of air he sat in because he was once smaller than Midoriya again. “Woah… okay, so this guy can turn into a ball, nice!” Midoriya says smiling at Bakugou who seemed to be just as surprised. “Hey, you’re like a massive shield, you practically cover me,” “I do cover you,” Midoriya responded. He then uncurled but he still had the problem of not being able to stand. “Okay. So we found out what this guy can do, but I can’t stand up and I won’t be able to get back into class,” Midoriya says managing to at least sit up. “And even then you won’t be able to get up the stairs. Let’s get you to somewhere more hidden and then I’ll go back and ask sensei what we should do,” Bakugou says getting what seemed to be the thumbs up from the green-themed kid.  
  
Midoriya rolls into a ball again, and at first, had Bakugou roll him but then he started spinning on his own, seeming to have complete coordination of the area. He uncurls and looks at Bakugou who was a little bit further away from him, “Hey Kacchan, I think when I’m a ball, I have some similar senses to that dog one. I can see where I’m going, even though my eyes are closed,” Midoriya says then balling up again and just rolling around a bit until he stops in front of Bakugou. “That’s kind of handy,” Bakugou says going to start rolling him again when he actually feels Midoriya’s armour. They feel incredibly durable, even if he gave it everything he had he doubted even then it would break and give way under his explosions. The young boy kept this as a mental note as he just walked with Midoriya to a more secure place for him to sit for a bit.  
  
  
Midoriya ended up having to stay there until it was the end of the day, while Bakugou had to stay in class. Each boy had their own opinions on the matter. Midoriya at least wished he could stay under some proper shelter instead of sitting in the dirt, under some trees, and behind some bushes, and he wished he had Bakugou with him because he’d at least wouldn’t be bored out of his mind. And he could have some help in trying to walk. He knew he could do it by this point, he just probably needed help.  
Bakugou was almost immediately missing the good old days when he could ditch whatever the adults wanted him to do when Midoriya had a new form, he would trade whatever they wanted for him to go out there and possibly even help Izuku to even walk.  
  
They got to do that eventually though, but by the end of the day, when it was after school, Bakugou had to help Midoriya walk so they could start to head back to the young bomb's place because they both doubted Izuku could get up the stairs to his apartment or even if he did, they doubted he even could get inside because he was just too big.  
They eventually got Izuku to take some steps forward and keep it at a repetitive pace, but then came how he was going to sleep for the night. They eventually came up with that they would camp out under the veranda for the night and Izuku would head home in the morning to get ready for school. The other kids wowed at Midoriya for what they saw of his new form from the other day, the same old song and dance both have heard one-to-many times by this point.  
This year was proving to be shaping up fine already.


	12. Beginnings- part 12: “I second that,” “Ditto!”

It was finally close to another new form for Izuku, both he and Katsuki had been having their first years of school become an absolute drag. Neither of them found it as fun as kindergarten, but they also knew that it was supposed to be the point. The two nearly leaped out of their seats and screamed when Izuku’s watch started to spin, but they of course had to keep it tame because it would be rude for it to seem like they didn’t enjoy school to their teacher.  
Midoriya raised his hand and waited for the teacher to call on him, when they did, Izuku just showed his spinning watch and the teacher just nodded their head giving the okay for him and Katsuki to leave.   
  
The two almost charged outside because it beat being stuck in there. The two headed to the same spot as last time so their teacher could hear them if need be, but it also distracted the other students as they chatted about what form or power Izuku could have. The two kids waited outside for five minutes before the yellow flash of light finally came. Where sat Midoriya was a fairly average looking form, only looking at the height of an average six-year-old. He had white skin, a black and white head and face, black shoulders, large hands with four digits and feet which were mere stubs. He also had three fin-like growths on his head and gem-like extended sensory nodes on his arms and waist. His clothes were black and had an overall-like design. He had green eyes with light green pupils and wore the watches symbol on his forehead.  
  
“Aw man! This one doesn’t look interesting at all,” Izuku said looking disappointed. “Dam, what a letdown.” Katsuki said as they then had to begrudgingly return to class. The two walked back into class and spent the rest of the day doing normal school work until it was the end of the day were the two had to walk home.  
  
When they arrived at Katsuki’s place each had to go their separate ways when they had to split and Izuku had to walk on his own, He really didn’t want to say goodbye to Katsuki yet, it made him feel bad and angry so it didn’t sit too well in the greenette’s mind. The idea of splitting.  
As Izuku turned around he felt his body become slightly pulled on or stretched when he felt like he was tripped over a bit except he didn’t feel what he hit that made him trip. When he looked back he saw something that surprised him, another him was standing just where he was a second ago in the exact same position watching the young Bakugou walk up to his house looking sort of sad. It sort of reminded him of that pose-to-pose animation thing.  
  
“Whoa!” Izuku shouted looking at his clone. Katsuki stopped from walking up to his front door and looked back to see a clone of his friend looking at him and another staring at the clone with a shocked face. Katsuki stared back with an equal expression of shock as the second one and then walked up to the one that was in front of him. As the clone seemed to snap out of whatever funk they were in before then realize the situation of there being two of him. “Ah!” the clone yelped when he looked to his left to see the other him.  
  
Both looked at each other in shock, then circled the other and then started doing charades in what seemed like a game of mirrors. “Can I duplicate myself?” they asked in unison. The original then tried to replicate that same feeling as before and proceeded to make another clone. When the newcomer checked around himself and then looked at the other two he smiled a big grin and then cheered, “Woho! This guy isn’t completely useless! This is so cool!” Izuku cheered. “Yeah! Imagen how many of us we could make at the same time,” another one cheered, “Wait. Is it just him that can do it? Because he’s the OG right?” another asked. “Let’s find out,” another said then split themselves and where the one was were now two. “So does that mean all of us can do it?” “Awesome!” the new two said finishing the first’s sentence. “Hang on!” Katsuki shouted getting all of their attentions.  
  
“Izu, I’m as psyched as you are that this guy has a power. But, aren’t you just having a talk with yourself?” Bakugou asked looking very weirded out. “It doesn’t feel like I’m talking to myself, and I can’t feel any sort of psyche with them. I think we’re all independent of the other,” one said smiling at the others, “yeah! This is like a really neat self-duplication quirk,” another said high-fiving another one. “Well then how do you go back?” the ash-blond asked.  
They all looked at each other and then two of them held hands as if to try something. It seemingly worked because the two fused back into one. “Okay, so this is how it works,” the one that just fused back said. They then all came together and then smiled again at the other kid. “I could help my mum so much with this guy, speaking of which I’d better get going. She’d probably be worried by now.” Izuku said then running off down the path. “See ya Kacchan! We’ll talk more about this guy tomorrow!” Izuku shouted as he ran off waving to his friend.  
  
  
When the boy finally got home he saw that his mum was just preparing to make dinner. She looked over at the door to see Izuku’s new form but was relieved when she saw his watch’s symbol on his forehead. “Oh, Izuku, welcome back,” Inko said smiling at her son. “Hi mum, this one doesn’t look too bad does it?” Izuku asked. “This one does look cute but I guess it’s the powers you would be interested in,” Inko said watching. “This guy only has a basic one. He can duplicate himself and all of the clones are independent of the other,” Izuku then showed his point when he split himself and were one little Midoriya was standing before were now two. “I can help you with dinner now if you want, while other me can watch TV,” one said walking up to his mother while the other walked into the lounge room to turn on the TV.  
  
Inko was surprised to say the least but it was a good surprise. She loved this one, Izuku was her little helper while he could also do his own thing. And if they ever needed more help, Izuku could just split again. Things took for a turn though when Izuku was watching the stove. One clone was in charge of making sure the water was boiling and making sure nothing got burnt when it happened.  
The clone put his face right over the bubbling water when a bubble popped and splashed a little bit of hot water on the clones face, “Ah!” the clone yelped in pain and then fell off the stool that it was standing on. “Ah!” “Ow!” “Yipe!” a few clones said as well, as they felt the pain of the water and the fall spread throughout their bodies, even the two that were in the lounge room felt it and looked over to what was happening in the kitchen.  
  
“What happened?” one of the two that were in the lounge room asked. “I don’t know,” “When the guy that was looking over the water fell, everybody felt it,” one said watched another two help the said clone up. “I got splashed with some of the water and it scared me and I fell back. But that’s a downfall, if one of us gets hurt we all get hurt.” the clone said standing up. “Well, that’s good to know. We should tell Kacchan when we get to school tomorrow,” one said.  
  
  
After the cooking was done and the family ate, Izuku fused back together and went to sleep for the night and gossiped about the new form nearly all day to Bakugou who found it really funny that if one got hurt all of them got hurt. But, it was still a unique form none the less.


	13. Beginnings- part 13: Welcome to your backyard jungle

It was finally the middle of the year, but the two brothers from other mothers just considered it another boring day. But, thankfully, another new form was to be due any day now. Or so Izuku prayed for, because this new one was sure taking its sweet time. Both boys were begging for the form to just hurry up because they felt like they were going to die of boredom before this thing arrived.  
  
Well they got what they asked for, a bit too literal. Izuku’s watch started to spin and glow yellow again and he raised his hand to get the teachers attention to go outside. The teacher could see the boys yellow watch and let him and Katsuki head out but before the two even got to the door the watched had two silhouettes on it again and when Izuku knocked his desk a bit the watch turned and pushed down, making the yellow flash of light appear.  
  
Izuku tripped and fell when his body was suddenly changed. All of the other kids shielded their eyes and watched as where Izuku was a second ago was a humanoid plant looking creature with one eye in the middle of his face, five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands, flytrap-shaped flaps with teeth covering his head, and pods on his back. He wore the watches symbol on his chest.  
  
“Uhhh…” Izuku groaned feeling dizzy, too much just happened at once. Bakugou jogged over and tried to help his friend up when he quickly realized that he was getting poked with what felt like sharp thorns, so he had to let Izuku sit on the floor but he looked to be having some trouble getting up. “Aww, not another multi-legged one.” Izuku complained trying to stand up again but the vines that seemed to be his legs would curl and wrap themselves around all the tables and chairs. “I need help. Kacchan could you cut me loose?” Izuku asked looking up at his friend. “You sure it won’t hurt?” the young bomb asked, “Just do it. My legs are growing out like this so I can assume they have a sort of regeneration,” “Okay.”  
  
Bakugou walked around to each of Izuku’s legs and took a solid hold, he then let his quirk off to explode the vines free, and as he did that Izuku crawled forward and with each leg being freed he crawled out the room. Not his best moment but he felt like there would be more like this later.  
When Izuku got outside the room he watched as his legs healed and grow back when Katsuki came out. “Are you okay Izu?” Katsuki asked, “Yeah I’m fine, just a little annoyed” Izuku responded trying to get his legs under himself so he could walk. It felt similar to his four-legged bug form with just an extra leg at the back, so it didn’t feel too off but he still hated it when his forms had more than two legs. “Okay, I got this. It’s just like the bug guy only with one more leg.” Izuku said as a motivator and positive thought process as he started to stand up and then walking forward. “Then let’s get you outside, and then I’ll ask sensei what we should do,” Bakugou said offering his hand which Izuku took so he could have a little comfort and balance. It seemed he only had sharp thorns when he was disturbed, Katsuki made a mental note of that.  
  
  
The two had gone outside and then Bakugou had gone straight back inside to see what their teacher wanted them to do. They had ended up going home early because they had caused enough of a distraction as is to the class, the teacher would notify the boy’s families as Katsuki got his and Izuku’s stuff ready to leave. When they started walking Katsuki sat on Izuku’s shoulder as he got a better understanding of walking. But oddly enough, trouble was just Izuku’s best friend today, because it looked like it came looking for him.  
  
Who looked to be a pro hero turned the corner from the street they were on and spotted the odd duo. It looked a little suspiciously odd so they decided to take a closer look. “Evening boys,” the pro said as they approached the two. This hero seemed to be a girl with long, bushy, magenta hair, starting at pink and ending with purple. “Hi miss,” Izuku politely said. Katsuki didn’t like where this was going already. “Shouldn’t this little guy here be in school?” the pro asked referring to Bakugou. “We were both excused from class because of Izu’s quirk. So now we’re heading to his place,” Bakugou said eyeing the hero. “You two don’t seem related in the slightest, so why would he be taking you back to his place?” the pro asked walking forward now seeming very uneased. “We never said we were brothers, were just friends,” Izuku said now feeling a little worried as to why this hero was antagonizing them. “Okay, cut the bull shit, this looks a little too on the nose for something not to be happening. So I’m going to have to ask you to hand over the kid villain,” the hero said as her skin started to turn black and scaly.  
  
Bakugou jumped off Izuku’s shoulder and looked ready to blow a fuse at this hero. “Izu is not a villain! It’s just his quirk, it makes him look older! I don’t know what your problem is but until you actually see Izu do anything bad then you can have a reason to say he’s in trouble! Izu has never done anything wrong in his life! So fuck off!” Bakugou yelled showing off some firecracker explosions from his hands.  
The hero then remembered something. It was a bit over a year ago now but they’ve seen these kid’s before, when they were holding a kid captive who they thought was a villain at the time, this very child ran up to them and made an explosion in their face so they would let go of the boy. They got in a lot of trouble after that because they nearly suffocated that kid. And now that the hero looked closer they saw that symbol on the fish monsters shoulder and now it’s on this plant man’s chest.  
  
“Hang on. I’ve meet you before kid, you exploded my face when I was holding a fish kid hostage, is that guy the same person? I recognize the symbol.” The pro asked having the scales on their skin solidify away. “You’re that hero that nearly suffocated me?!” Izuku shouted backing up, now really not wanting to step on this hero’s foot any longer. “That can’t be right, that hero was a guy you’re a girl,” Bakugou said sounding sort of annoyed. Did this person think they could pull their legs?  
Well, the young bomb got his answer as the hero smoothly morphed into the same hero that he slapped/exploded in the face. They were now a strong-looking man with orange hair that started as yellow at the top and ended in red, in a low ponytail with the sides of their head shaved. “I believe I’m to make a proper introduction, I am Binary: the gender hero. Ah! Good god, it’s the exact same mistake I’ve made with you, I’m really sorry you two. But, umm… why do you look different? I thought you were some sort of fish-man, or do you have a shape-shifting quirk?” the hero asked. “Yeah, I get a new form every three months, and when I do I’m stuck as that look for a whole day. But sometimes they have weaknesses that can hurt me.” Izuku said, wanting to give this hero an explanation and then get away as quickly as possible. “This is this month’s form. We caused a bit of a disturbance in class so our sensei just said for us to go home.” Bakugou finished stepping back closer to Izuku. “Do you always have that symbol on you somewhere when you transform?” the hero asked. “Yes.” Izuku said. “Good. Just checking,”  
  
When things got cleared up and introductions where made, the two kids set off on their way to Izuku’s place which they were sure they had been keeping Ms Midoriya waiting, so they halfly legged it and eventually came up to the apartment. They were right when they thought they kept Inko waiting but after they explained what happened the mother forgave them. It was now just a day where the two boys could hang out until Katsuki had to go home.  
  
  
After the young Bakugou went home and Inko had made dinner, Izuku had gone to bed as best he could considering that he didn’t fit on his bed so he just had to settle with leaving his legs over the side of the bed. He took to sleeping really well though when he closed the flytrap appendage over his head, that thing kept out a lot of sound from the busy street below. But he was in for a rude awakening when the morning came.  
Inko knocked on the door to wake Izuku up and then walked into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Izuku woke up slowly, already feeling better than what he did yesterday but something was still off. His body still felt flexible and fern-like and his vision was still the same but he also didn’t have the flytrap on his shoulders anymore, and he felt his legs were back to normal, or at least close enough to it.  
  
The young boy got up and looked at the mirror hanging in his wardrobe to see he had another subspecies form. A plant-like humanoid looked back making the same expressions he could feel himself making. He had two arms with four fingers on each hand and they were also covered with leaves. He had spikes on his hands and elbows as well. His hands and feet were dark green, and his body, arms, legs, and head were lime green. He had vines on his arms, and wrinkles on his stomach, neck, and a portion of his legs. He had a large dark green leaf connected to his back and torso and has dark green lips. He also has one blue eye, and a lime green leaf acting as a collar around his neck. He also has large, dark green seeds on his back. And he wore the watch’s symbol on his chest.  
  
This guy felt extremely similar to the bug-guy he has because he could feel those same conundrums brew its way to the surface as well. This guy was easier to maneuver sure but it was, again, at the cost of power and strength. He could also see multiple similarities with this form and that bug one, but he doesn’t want to ramble for too long in his head when he believed he should let his mother know.  
Inko ended up calling the school and letting Izuku stay for another day at home, which made for a furious little Bakugou when he came charging into the Midoriya’s apartment only to immediately come to a stop when he saw the reason why. The two boys chatted and played again for hours about the new subspecies and were exited for when they could test the new forms power out. But that would have to wait as Izuku needed help to catch up on school work for the two days he missed.


	14. Beginnings- part 14: Line, line, number nine. Dot, dot, Buzz shock!

It was finally nearing the end of their first year at school and the two boys couldn’t be either happier or annoyed. They had another eight years of this before they got into UA so it was just a drag show until they got there. The two at least hoped Izuku’s forms would spice some things up every now and then. And as if the device on Izuku’s wrist could read his mind, it obeyed to the boy’s desperate plea. It was unfortunately though another quick one, Izuku had only enough time to realize that it started spinning in the first place when the yellow light overtook him without another warning.  
  
He was absolutely tiny, just a little smaller than his smart frog form. He appeared to be similar to a dry cell. He was black with green eyes and a large green lightning bolt-like stripe spanning from where his neck started to where his legs started on his front and back sides, and a positive (+) symbol and negative (-) symbol on his back. He had two bolts on each arm and the top of his head was shaped like a battery, with the top colored light green. He wore the watch's symbol on the top of his head.  
Before Izuku knew what the heck happened he was sitting in the middle of his chair and looking at the underside of it. “Ah-oh,” Izuku said realizing that he had shrunk down. “Midoriya?” the teacher called looking over to the boy’s seat. Katsuki got up from his own seat and looked over to see that Izuku looked like some sort of battery and was tiny again, the last time Izuku got a form as small as this he found it a struggle to do most basic things, Katsuki knew his best friend wasn’t going to enjoy this.  
  
Izuku tried to jump up to his desk but he just did a few hops before giving up, it looked like this one wasn’t as maneuverable as his last midget form. “I’m right here sensei, but I can’t get up to the desk,” Izuku said trying again to jump up but didn’t have much luck. Bakugou came over and then gently grabbed Izuku and lifted him up to his desk, the other students snickered a little at the greenette’s new form because they had only seen him get big and strong forms before now.  
“Do you think you could do much of the work today Midoriya?” his teacher asked. In all honesty, he could but it would just be a pain. A pain he did not want to live with. “No sensei, I lose energy too quickly when I have a small form like this” Izuku lied. Bakugou knew he was lying, but at the same time, he couldn’t blame him, because he wouldn’t want to constantly ask for help with every little task himself. “I see. Bakugou, go and get Midoriya’s and your things. You will both be going home since I’d imagine Midoriya wouldn’t want to be stepped on while going home.” “Yes sensei,” Bakugou said then placing Izuku on his shoulder and leaving the classroom.  
  
The two had walked back to Katsuki’s place since Inko wasn’t home at the moment. While Katsuki was getting his stuff he made a sudden movement that threw Izuku off his shoulder but that lead to them finding out that Izuku could fly, all be it a little. Which was why Izuku was now flouting next to Katsuki as they made their way to the blond's house. When they got there, the first thing they did was go up to the young firecrackers room and play video games for the rest of the afternoon. But when things turned into a really intense stand-off for a tiebreaker, it turned crazy very quickly.  
  
Izuku was doing his best at a fighter’s game with continuous button mashing and so was Katsuki. The two were a blur as they jumped and dodged the other's advances on the screen. As Izuku flew while holding the controller he was moving faster and faster with his arms and hands trying to push the buttons, but while also unbeknownst to him, he was generating kinetic electricity from his momentum as well. More and more small bolts of lightning zapped around him, as he felt his brain unconsciously going into more and more of a blur. When he started to reach the peak of his electricity he started to giggle and then that giggle turned into maniacal laughter as things went from unknown, to very bad.  
Katsuki looked over to Izuku, wondering what the heck was so funny. When he saw what was happening to Izuku it was too late, he suddenly zapped himself into the controller and traveled down the cable that connected it to the console, and he then jumped over to the TV. The TV then short-circuited and became fried with scorch marks as well as a destroyed screen, and then Izuku jumped from the TV to the power outlet. There was no way to know where he was in the house now, as the lights and electronics flickered on and off or dimmed and glowed brighter. Masaru, who was in the family living room, looked around in confusion as things in the room turned on or off or even sparked with electricity with a high-pitched maniacal laugh bouncing around like a hyperactive ghost.  
  
Katsuki charged down the stairs and watched as every electronic in the house went nuts with lightning shocks, bouncing around like a kid on the biggest sugar high you’ve ever seen. “Katsuki! What in the world is going on?!” Masaru shouted as he saw his son stand at the bottom of the stairs. Katsuki’s dad was rarely ever mad, but when he was, it was a hot moment when even Katsuki himself knew he messed up if it was directed at him. “I don’t know what happened, me and Izu were getting into a really intense game for a tiebreaker, and then before I knew it he was laughing like a villain and then destroyed the TV, and is now running around the house like this,” Katsuki says as he tried to follow the lightning bolt that was Izuku. Literally.  
  
Izuku then appeared in a zap of lightning suddenly, in front of the ash-blond with an angry expression on his face. The two were going through a faze at the time where they had these odd feelings about what made a snitch and Katsuki was wondering if he just crossed Izuku’s line of one when he told his dad that he broke the TV.  
“Boop,” Izuku said as his face did a one-eighty into a big grin, when he touched Katsuki’s nose the blond was completely zapped, making his hair turn into a fuzzy luffa. Turns out the shape-shifting boy was just messing with him. Izuku went back to zapping around the house laughing like a maniac or like a loony toon just leaping bounds around the walls.  
  
This went on for a bit as Masaru and Katsuki tried to capture the hyper battery, but they eventually had to give up so they stood outside to not be electrocuted while they thought of a plan. After a while, the two noticed that the house had gone quiet. To quiet. Did Izuku leave the house and travel along the power lines while they weren’t looking? Or did he tire himself out and stop?  
Masaru walked back inside to find the house just from the living room alone an absolute mess. The walls were scorched in some areas and nearly all of the electronics were destroyed, but more importantly, Izuku couldn’t be heard or seen. Inko or Mitsuki or both were going to have the man’s head.  
  
Katsuki came back in and went upstairs to his room to find it largely untouched. He won’t complain but he was also very confused as to why Izuku would do this. It was so out of character for him. Well, the young firecracker didn’t have to wait long, because he saw Izuku sitting on his bed looking sort of sad. Katsuki slowly walked up to him and spoke softly, “Hey, Izu,” the small battery shapeshifter looked up at Katsuki and it appeared that he had been crying because he has this multi-colored water falling down his face. “Kacchan… I’m… so sorry. I didn’t know what was happening, I thought we were having fun up until you weren’t here. I then started to think and then I realized what I did, I’m sorry for shocking you.” Izuku said hugging his knees up to his chest. “I get the feeling that electricity is like sugar to you like this. You went bouncing off the wall like it was nobody’s business.” Katsuki said then sitting on the bed next to Izuku. “But you’re okay now right?” he said while placing a hand on the greenette’s back. Izuku nodded his head and gently flew up to sit on Katsuki’s shoulder, he just wanted some comfort right now after the mess he made.  
  
The boys came back downstairs and Masaru was relieved that Izuku didn’t run off but they were all going to be in a tight spot when they had to explain this to Mitsuki.  
When the hot-headed mother came home she was immediately put off by the smell of smoke and the front door being left wide open, and then she was in shock as she walked in to find the house looking absolutely terrible. A little battery like creature was sitting on a pillow on the couch that had Izuku’s watches symbol on its head, which made the mother think that Izuku was sent home along with Katsuki.  
Inko wasn’t to be back for another few hours, and the two families agreed that if Izuku needed to be sent home he could come to the Bakugou’s if Inko wasn’t available.  
Katsuki and Masaru were cleaning the walls and Masaru would sometimes unplug some of the fried electronics in the house and throw them out. When they noticed Mitsuki was at the door Izuku was the first to speak up, “Uhh… hi auntie Mitsuki,” the little boy said waving. Both of the Bakugou men turned around and greeted her as well. “You might wanna sit down mum so we can explain,” Katsuki said putting the sponge he had down and into the bucket.  
  
All of the boys explained their sides of the story as the mother listened closely. And at the end, she wasn’t even mad, it was a mistake that not even Izuku could have really seen coming. “I’m going to go and get changed and bring some paint and bleach. And then I’m going to call Inko to filler her in and ask her to help. I’m not mad, it was an honest mistake. But, Izuku, I would like to request that you don’t go using this form in my house again please.” Mitsuki said looking at Izuku. “Consider it done!” the little boy said giving the thumbs up.  
  
Mitsuki had done as she said and told Inko what had happened, the greenette mother felt incredibly sorry for the Bakugou’s and gladly took to helping them when she had finished work. She even offered to let Katsuki stay over a few nights so he didn’t have to sleep in a house smelling of smoke and possibly lose too much sleep. He took it and that made for a few sleepovers with Izuku until his house was repaired.


	15. Beginnings- part 15: I’m a nerd but I’ve got more than four eyes

It was the next school year and it started off with a bang, Izuku was actually getting picked on again by some of the older classes. Apparently the younger kids from his own grade were jealous and had some of their older siblings sick it on him, which was a horrible mistake because when Katsuki caught wind of it, he was sparking livid. At the kids and at the older ones. So he made very quick work of them for Izuku by actually attacking them, but that then quickly landed him a school suspension for the next two weeks, which left Izuku alone without Kacchan. And it was horrible timing to, as his watch started to spin yellow again. Izuku wanted to save himself the possible misery of not having any help so he asked the teacher about it.  
  
“Umm, sensei? My watch is starting to spin, and since Kacchan isn’t here do you think I could head home?” the small green-themed child asked raising his hand. “Sure Midoriya, head home safe.” The teacher said and watched as Izuku smiled and left for his school items.  
  
On the way Izuku was thankful that he didn’t transform, he didn’t want to be a burden to anyone to ask them for help. When he arrived at the Bakugou’s he knocked on the door and Katsuki was there to greet him, “Izu!” Katsuki yelled as he then tackled his friend, but at the most precise moment. Izuku’s watch stopped spinning in that second it took for Katsuki to jump/tackle the shape-shifting greeny, so when Katsuki landed on Izuku, he was suddenly under another largish form.  
His entire upper body was covered with green eyes, with one giant primary eye in the centre of his chest. Although he ironically had no eyes on his face, which consists of a mouth and a very large pair of bat-like ears. He had dark yellow skin with lighter yellow skin on his chest, and wore black pants with white bands on them and a white belt with the watches symbol on it.  
  
“Ah! What the!?” Izuku yelled as his perception was suddenly thrown way off. He could see behind him, he could see above him, and he could see Kacchan in front of him really close to an eye on his chest. “Woah!” Katsuki yelled in surprise and jumped off. Izuku carefully got to his knees at least and closed the eyes that weren’t facing forward on his body, leaving really the massive eye on his chest as his best line of sight. “Kacchan, why is my sight so weird?” Izuku asked trying to look at himself but found it rather difficult. The young bomb responded with a tone that made Izuku know that even his god brother was freaked out a little, “dude, you have like, eyes… covering most of your body, and a massive one on your chest.” Katsuki said walking forward cautiously as he knew Izuku couldn’t exactly focus, so he didn’t want to spook the odd multi-perception child. “I can’t see very well, can you guide me in doors?” Izuku asked.  
  
Katsuki held Izuku’s hand as he guided him into his house, they sat in the living room for the rest of the day ether watching, or in Izuku’s case, listened. When Inko finally arrived after she was finished at work, Izuku went straight to his room to sleep off this transformation. His head was so sore from the off perception all day and he just wanted this one to end, but he knew he would have to practice with it on a few occasions, because it became a basic requirement for his quirk after on a few of his forms could do more than he realized. His diamond one for example could shoot crystals out from his hand and erupt crystals from the ground and before he thought he could only shift his arm into a blade.  
But that was a day for future Izuku to figure out, right now he let his sleep talk in bliss. 


	16. Beginnings- part 16: Acrocat

Another middle of the year approaching and another form due, honestly it was the only thing besides the in-between training Izuku and Katsuki had to do that kept things entertaining. And even then the once off bullies didn’t make much of a challenge anymore either since Izuku could just transform into something intimidating and let that be the end of it, the two were almost wanting to let this be another fish monster form situation.  
  
When the two were arriving at school Izuku’s watch started to spin and the two lit up with a smile, but Izuku didn’t actually transform until it was lunchtime. The two plus with some other kids were playing on the playground equipment to see of whom was the most athletic and fit to be a hero, as the group were talking amongst themselves a bright yellow light enveloped the playground signalling that Izuku finally transformed.  
They all turned around to see and what they saw was really the most simple form Izuku has had in a long while. A feline-like periwinkle blue furred humanoid was what looked back at them, he had a white patch in the centre of his face and black stripes around it, furred pointed ears and cat like green eyes. He wore a one piece green and black suit with a bushy tail pointing out the back.  
  
“Well its about time!” Izuku shouted looking himself over. He immediately gained some space from the other kids and jumped up into the air, he cleared two stories before landing back down after a back flip, he was clearly the most athletic of the kids that had gathered and as such, ended the game then and there as everyone was suddenly really annoyed by Izuku’s presumed showing off. Izuku tried to ring them back in by saying he’ll just be on the sidelines but that didn’t seem to work as they all just kept walking, except for Katsuki. The little fire cracker sticked around with the transformed Izuku as per-usual but this form didn’t warrant the two a journey home, so they had to hang their heads in boredom for the rest of the day.  
When they finally arrived at the Bakugou’s household, the two kids found out that this form was very cat like, it could purr and Izuku even managed out a meek meow. He had small claws on the ends of his fingers and could seem to see in the dark, the two left this to a form that can be useful to fake an identity if they ever needed to but for now it was just a cool athletic cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may or may not be able to tell, I gave Izuku a Revonnahgander transformation, I hope this will spice some things up for now.   
> But also a little bit of a warning, quite possibly most of these chapters will be short going forward until 21 onward. Or more specifically, 21, 29, 34, 37, in which I plan to have some people meet Izuku as he's stuck in that transformation, again I'm sorry at how a few of these might be un-eventful until I get back to the main story.


End file.
